


Embrace

by YuuRay



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS, I wouldve made a cafe merch joke but neither of them had spoons there, M/M, Yes nito is the big spoon, and curse words, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuRay/pseuds/YuuRay
Summary: After another fight with his roommate, Senri Nito decides to head to Yuma's room for the night.





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fic, and the first fic I've done in quite a while! It might not be up to good standards but I tried my best ^^; 
> 
> someone help these boys (and me) 
> 
> special thanks to secretlovesick for helping me out here and there with this! (lov u dad)

It’s been a very long day at shinonome high school, and Yuma Mochizuki was just about ready to head to bed and pass out, until he heard the door to his room slam open with a loud bang. He turned around to the door to see who decided to pop into his room this time around. 

“YUUUUUMAAAAAA PIIIIIII!!!!” A orange haired student launched into his room, tears welling up in corners of his eyes, and a small pout after he was done greeting Yuma. 

“Ah, hello, Nito. What's wrong?” Yuma responded to the boy with a glint of a smile in his eyes. Did Nito and takaomi get into another fight? The blue haired boy wondered to himself, knowing Senri Nito would likely answer his internal question. 

“That dude is such a jerk… he found out about the whole brassière thing!” Nito sighed, the small pout appearing on his face. A few days ago Nito Senri pranked his roomate by placing a bra he discovered in his bag near the vending machines, which surprised Takaomi, but also got Yuma and his roomate, Yanagi into the situation as well. 

“...And the arm fetish?” Yuma questioned. Nito’s way of trying to retrieve the brassière from Yuma ended up… in a very humiliating way for him. 

“Hell no! I wouldn't hear the end of it if he learned about that joke!” 

“You know, you can still open your heart to me or the others it you need to talk about it?” Yuma was very unconvinced that that was a ‘joke’ still, considering the fact he tried to get Yuma to talk about kinks as well that same time. 

“I told you that you guys have the wrong idea...” Nito said with a slight blush on his face, turning his face away. “Hey... where's senpai?” The orange haired boy looked around the room to see if he could get a glimpse of the pink haired ladies’ man around. Since it was pretty late at night surely he’d be here?

“Ah… He’s…” Yuma wondered if he should tell Nito that Yanagi is currently visiting his little sister Yuri, “I’m not sure…” He decided it might not the best idea to let him know that the upperclassman has his little sister in a hospital as of now.

“The dudes probably hanging out with some girls right now… Or running from them.” Nito let out a small chuckle thinking about it. “So, Um…” Nito blushed once he finally figured out he was alone with Yuma, the blue boy’s eyes naturally sparkling underneath the glasses that were perched on his face.

Ah, what do I say now? Nito has had a crush ever since the day he saw him without glasses, performing on stage- no, maybe even before that. The real reason he and his roommate Takaomi were fighting was because this “master detective” of a roommate managed to figure out that he did in fact have a slight crush on Yuma and thus started teasing him, which quickly turned into a fight as it usually does. 

“If you don’t want to head back to your dorm, you could always stay here for the night?” Yuma asked, rubbing underneath his eyes as an attempt to keep him awake. 

“Eh?!?! I mean- sure! Sure! I can just sleep on the couch-” 

“You're the guest here, I don't think I can allow that.” Yuma replied, “I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep on my bed, I'm not sure if Senpai would like to come back to one of us sleeping on his-”

“We could share!” dammit. “I mean… um…” 

“I’m okay with that. Sometimes I used to share a bed with my sister on cold nights, so I’m used to it” Yuma smiled at him with that smile that Yuma seemed to be the only one to make, one that radiated warmth. All Nito could do was slowly follow him up the stairs to where the beds were located, blushing at the thought of what was happening. 

-

As yuma was slipping into his bed, nito laid down next to him, on top of the covers with his head leaning onto his hands as support due to the fact he had no pillow.

“Nito, you can slip under the covers if you’d like.” Yuma said to Nito as he laid his head on the pillow. 

“Nah, I think I’m good where I am right now~” Nito replied, his eyes showing the exact opposite of what he was saying.

“I don’t mind at all if you’re ok with it…” 

“You sure?”

“Mm hmm.” Yuma stared down into his pillow as a light blush brushed across his face, leaving nito to stare at him in awe before he was slipping his legs and the rest of his body slowly underneath the covers.

There's no way Yuma would return my feelings, right? Senri asked to himself. Well… there’s always a few ways to figure that out. 

Yuma turned on his side, facing away from Nito, and the actor decided to use this to his advantage. He took a deep breath, and then quickly wrapped his arms around Yuma’s waist and pulled both himself and the blue haired boy closer together, burying his head into the crook of Yuma's back. 

The boy from the white dorms receiving the attention made a loud gasp, before relaxing into the embrace of the boy from the black dorms, their embrace symbolizing a unity of sorts. 

“Nito…” Yuma let out a shaky breath as he spoke out to the boy embracing him tightly, unable to find other words to say at the moment. 

“Yuma-pi, I…” Senri took a deep breath as he mustered up the courage to speak his mind, “I like you a lot…”

“Well, we’re friends aren’t we?” 

“No! Well yes! I mean, the actual reason I was fighting with that lion bastard was because… He found out I had a…” Nito froze as he felt heat start to cover his face even more than before, “Crush… on you…” 

“Oh.” Yuma replied. Nito felt the heat rise on Yuma’s neck, which he was still leaning against, and he unwrapped himself from Yuma and quickly covered his face, embarrassed that he finally managed to confess.

“I guess,” Yuma turned over to the blushing orange hair boy, slowing removing Nito’s hands from face. 

“I guess I like you as well, Nito.” Yuma smiled at him again, Nito’s eyes were sparkling with joy and a smile slowly formed over his face as well. Although Yuma was unable to see it well enough he could still tell how happy(and relieved) the other boy was was. 

Nito let out an infectious laugh as he wrapped his arms around Yuma and pulled him close once again, this time the blue hair boy leaned into the touch, resting his head on Nito’s chest. 

“You like being the little spoon now, huh?” Nito teased him while placing his chin on the top of Yuma’s head.

“I just wasn’t prepared for it…” Yuma muttered sleepily as he let out a small yawn. The two of them drank in the silence and the warmth of this special night until sleep took them, letting tomorrow’s them deal with the situation they got themselves into this time.

**Author's Note:**

> part of me wanted to write yanagi coming home to those two cuddling but I didn't feel like writing yanagi that much so it just pretend he does or let it end there I guess lol 
> 
> the bra thing was from Senris sweet trick trap sr story btw~ 
> 
> follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/NanaseYuya


End file.
